the_land_of_edrariafandomcom-20200214-history
Wiltarn
Wiltarn is one of the two major cities in Edraria. Though it is smaller in size than Hawksworth, it is home to the largest building in Edraria: Wiltarn Keep. See Wiltarn Keep for the castle. History Wiltarn started off as a small hamlet at the western most point of Edraria, on the border to The Zylithian Forest. In 710 A.V, Elven sepratists from the forest began to take out raids on the town, as they believed they were too close to their territory, deeming them a threat. In response to the attacks that were against The Zylithian Forests council's will, the king of Edraria at the time, Ornhe Y'rhanne, ordered for Wiltarn Keep (designed by Rience Goodyayle) to be constructed around Wiltarn to act as a barrier not only to Wiltarn, but to the rest of Edraria. Soon after the keep was finished, the raids eventually subsided, but the tension between the Humans and Elves was growing. In 713 A.V, Rhallak accused the elves of Wiltarn conspiring with the separatists, aiding them in their raids. He did this publicly, and gained many followers who believed his story. This was all in his plan to take power in Wiltarn. Rhallak proclaimed himself 'Justice Carrier' and took a band of thugs and hooligans named 'The Light Bringers' to spread propaganda and lies about the elves. This eventually lead to the burning of the Elven Quarter. Many townspeople came to watch the event. With his newfound authority, Rhallak and his Light Bringers marched upon Wiltarn Keep. The Light Bringers claimed Rhallak was made Duke of Wiltarn by the people. In actual fact, The Light Bringers slaughtered the whole of Wiltarn's council, and Rhallak took the seat as Duke. The Light Bringers became the guards, stewards and officials of Wiltarn. Rule in Wiltarn Anyone speaking out against the Duke is severely punished by either beaten or taken to Wiltarn Keep dungeon. The people of Wiltarn live in constant fear, ruled under Rhallak's iron fist. Elves are banned from Wiltarn, and the Elven Quarter is closed. Many guards simply beat and steal from people for their own enjoyment and benefit. Anyone taken to the Keep dungeon is tortured, executed or left to starve. If the player pushed their luck with Rhallak of the guards, they will be taken to the dungeon. Services Wiltarn offers many services, being the second largest settlement in Edraria: *Old Bowl Inn *Butchers *Blacksmith *Trade post *Market *Alchemist *Chapel in Keep Politics and propaganda Duke Rhallak is fiercely patriotic about Edraria. All the Edrarian banners are made in Wiltarn by one man. The people of Wiltarn are 'persuaded' to show the flag in their homes, although those who do not agree with Rhallak or his regime often take them down. Although many people do not agree with Rhallak and his violence to protesters and the elves, many inhabitants of Wiltarn do. They believe, through propaganda or ignorance, that the elves were wrong, and Rhallak was helping Wiltarn. The Wiltarn Freedom Fighters have a base under a house in Wiltarn, and conduct various operations against the hierarchy. Outside the Walls The houses, fields and crops outside the south gate have been abandoned due to the bandit attacks from the south-west Dragons's Camp. The south gate was barred and Wiltarn woodworks and the old gatehouse have been deserted. This has left much of the population of Wiltarn famished. One of the old workhouses is being used by Rhallak's spies. Characters * See Characters Quests * See Quests Trivia * All the banners in Edraria are made by one man in Wiltarn Keep. * Wiltarn Keep is the largest building in Edraria, and also the largest single building that _Ryuk_ has ever made; I still can't believe how large and complex it is, even now. *One of the merchants in the market has a Zamphast cultist mask in his warehouse. *Duke Rhallak, at one stage, was going to be a vampire who fed upon the people of Wiltarn. *_Ryuk_ has stated that the name 'Wiltarn' is his favorite place name in the game. Images